


【利艾】Fragrance

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】Fragrance

来自一个根本不会化妆的宅写的化妆文。请不要当成美妆教程服用！

【正文】  
“快一点，灯光补上！”  
还有两个小时就是No Name环球演唱会的的闭幕场。而因为场地临时更换，整个设备组忙得不可开交。导演边骂人边扛器材上场，化妆间的人也忙着给临时赶过来的伴舞补妆。  
而演唱会的主角，No Name先生，说是要出去抽根烟，等到要给他补妆时，他人都找不到了。  
整个化妆组都炸掉了，将他的电话打爆了才发现他的手机早就开静音丢在包里。演唱会还有一个小时开始，他们把整个场地掀翻了都没找到他在哪里。  
“噔噔噔”——“利威尔，快点开窗。”  
开窗的，是利威尔，也就是No Name先生。敲开窗玻璃的，是艾伦，化妆组的临时化妆师，也是利威尔的地下情人。  
“要闹什么，整个化妆组都在找你！”艾伦缩进他开过来的黑色奥迪，这是利威尔给他买的。车子开到了地下停车场一个偏僻无车的角落，窗玻璃贴了漆黑的防爆膜，也是防止别人瞥见里面的巨星。  
利威尔面带倦容地斜躺着：“真的，很累……”他侧过来靠在艾伦的肩上，“足足开了三个月，三个月我都没能跟你一起。”  
“开完今晚就好了。”艾伦俯下身亲吻肩旁疲惫的双唇，“但是现在，我要立刻给你补妆！”  
天知道艾伦是从哪里学会化妆的，可能因为男友是出了奇的不会化妆的巨星，所以也要学会如何去保持他的形象。  
利威尔出来之前已经化好了底层护理。艾伦从随身携带的小包里掏出一瓶粉底液，晃了晃，将浅米色的液体挤在手心里。利威尔的皮肤有着北欧人般的白皙，所以一般会擦浅色粉底。  
艾伦娴熟地将冰凉的液体抹在利威尔的皮肤上，在他颧骨上的肌肤匀开。因为是给恋人化妆，怎样都会细心一些吧。但是因为时间太赶，艾伦只能尽量温柔地加快手速，缩短化妆的时间。“把脸朝向我。”艾伦简短地说道，“算了你别动了。”在狭小的车厢内，他翻身跨上利威尔身上，坐在他的大腿上面对面地给他涂着粉底。  
饱满的额头，高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眉骨窝，艾伦抚过利威尔精致得仿佛雕塑的五官，不由自主地想到他同样标致的身材，不禁脸红起来。  
利威尔本身足够立体的五官从不需要什么修容，接着艾伦掏出一把粉刷，轻轻地在他脸上扫着。“很痒啊艾伦。”利威尔笑着躲开艾伦的刷子，仰起头低垂着眼睑看着他。“别乱动啊。”艾伦扑哧一笑，点了点金色闪粉眼影覆在利威尔眼皮上。  
艾伦静静地给他上着眼影，从浅浅的金色过度到中间迷人的乌黑色泽，要为他打造出一种妖艳的性感。良久他们没有说一句话，因为艾伦明显地感觉到利威尔的分身已经挺起，顶到自己的臀部——毕竟这么坐的话确实太撩人了，但是艾伦假装不知道，当务之急要把最复杂的眼妆搞定。  
“眼影bingo”艾伦轻轻地笑着说，对着利威尔的眼皮呼了一下把多余的闪粉吹走。原本闭眼的利威尔睁开眼，用带有侵略性的眼神注视着艾伦。“不错，No Name的感觉出来了。”艾伦赶紧忽视那个充满暗示的眼神，转身去掏眼线笔。  
眼前的人匆忙地用眉笔给眼线勾勒草稿，认真而专注的眼神让利威尔觉得他实在是可爱至极。猝不及防地，他扣住艾伦的脸，与他嘴唇相接。单纯的触碰与粘接随着车厢内的深温逐渐变得激烈而缠绵，艾伦不得不停下手中的动作先跟利威尔进行呼吸交接：“停下……利威尔……这样来不及的。” “来得及的，”利威尔俯下身亲吻艾伦的脖子，“如果我们够快……别让我憋着上台……”  
艾伦想想也只能作罢，如果让利威尔在台上勃起……虽说效果反而会更棒，不过他才不想让除了他以外的人看到。他匆匆扫了一眼时间，真的要抓紧了。于是他跪在沙发上，居高临下地看着利威尔：“帮我扩张，我给你画眼线。”  
利威尔咧开嘴一笑，艾伦最害怕看到这副露出几颗牙齿一脸享受的撩人表情。他赶紧平复心跳，让利威尔解开自己的裤子，然后努力稳住手腕不让它剧烈抖动。  
“嗯……”利威尔的食指进入时，艾伦的呼吸都错乱了拍子，他不由得深吸几口气缓解那种突然涌上头脑的快感。他赶紧用液体眼线笔描绘着眉笔的草稿，利威尔半眯着眼默契地配合艾伦的动作。从内眦角画到眼角，再在眼角处延伸，勾勒出一个魅惑的弧度。自己还在被扩张的情况下还能画出这样漂亮的眼线，艾伦已经都沾沾自喜起来。利威尔已经加到第二根手指了，为了尽快软化艾伦的内壁他加大了力度，在内壁周围按摩揉弄着。“额啊……别这样……”艾伦的脸羞得通红，他将手腕紧紧压在利威尔脸颊上，转动手腕来完成眼线，不然估计整只手臂都会颤抖到不行。  
眼线完成了，此时的艾伦差不多要被底下的动作融化掉。他自己的前端也已经被撩拨地挺起捅在利威尔的腹部，而身下的男人坏心眼地揉弄着自己的前端，搔刮着分泌出液体的马眼。艾伦难得地保持着理智，摸索出了睫毛膏给利威尔刷睫毛。利威尔能感觉到眼皮松松痒痒地，柔软的毛刷在睫毛上轻轻耸动着，是艾伦怕弄到自己的眼睛而温柔的动作。他感受着艾伦紧张而急促的呼吸喷洒在自己皮肤上弄起一阵涟漪，自己也加快了手上的频率迎合艾伦的动作。  
“嗯啊！”三根手指，将艾伦肠道里的春水都搅弄出来，弄得下面一塌糊涂。“快进来啊，利威尔……”艾伦大口喘着气，合上睫毛膏。  
利威尔解下No Name的皮裤，他只需要露出硕大的阴茎即可。手指拔出，早已按耐不住的肉柱直挺挺地进入艾伦温暖湿润的洞穴，顶得后者一阵诱人的惊呼。  
艾伦等利威尔进入之后，也开始屈起膝盖让它更加深入。“哈、啊”他仰起头，感受着这个体位让利威尔的性器更加深入。本能驱使着艾伦在利威尔的身上上下起伏，他扶着利威尔的肩膀，趁着理智还未完全丧失，思考着接下来要画什么。  
眉毛！对眉毛！艾伦涨红着脸扭开手上攥着没放下的眉笔，一边扭动着腰肢，一边准备画上去时，利威尔抱紧他的腰转了个身，直接让艾伦躺倒在沙发上。  
“你别动，让我来。”利威尔略带粗暴地说。他将艾伦的腿上翻到顶，裤子褪至脚踝，人从他分开的腿中穿过，双臂撑在艾伦两侧。艾伦顺从地用腿夹住利威尔的腰，敞开裸露的后穴紧缩着吸吮着利威尔的阴茎。躺下来手臂稳多了，不知道是什么东西支撑着他还能给继续利威尔画着眉毛，反正他的嘴里流溢出的都已经是舒服的哼叫。  
“哈啊、嗯、啊”身上的利威尔用力地操弄着他，也许是因为时间紧迫，也许是因为很久没有做，此时的利威尔显得既急躁又凶猛。这个男人，在台上跟床上都是一副暴君的模样啊……艾伦享受着他的操干，终于肯放下眉笔，放肆地淫叫着。“啊、利威尔、好大、嗯啊！”艾伦揪住自己的头发，仰起头来喘息着。利威尔低下头吻住这个放荡的伴侣，他正用紧致的甬道与湿滑的肠液摩擦自己的器官，带来层层叠叠的快感。利威尔用力地往艾伦深处的前连腺冲锋，剧烈的动作引来一阵咕叽咕叽的羞耻水声。  
一个是想要进得更深，一个是想要碰到更深。除此之外别无他求。  
还有……半个小时……艾伦看着手表，欢愉中还带着点焦虑真是刺激得不得了。最后的部分是唇妆，艾伦想要给利威尔描上唇线。不过这是怎么也不可能的，因为利威尔每一次插入都会忘情地仰起头如同猛兽交媾般。怎么办呢……艾伦抬起头看着自己的恋人，那个让全世界为之失声尖叫的男人，此刻正为自己失去理智。四目相接，利威尔朝他笑笑，低下头舔舐艾伦的眼睛。  
有办法了。艾伦从利威尔的口袋摸出那支深调玫瑰紫夹哑光砖红的双色唇膏，涂抹在自己的嘴唇上，厚涂不要紧。扣上精致的金属盖子，他环抱住利威尔的头来了一个深吻。他用沾染了诱人色泽的嘴唇吮吸着利威尔的唇，为那原本就足够性感的薄唇渲染上更让人头晕目眩的紫红色。忧郁的暗紫与复古的酒红融合的色调是No Name的利器，所有人都十分好奇他的口红色号，事实上那是艾伦给他订制的，只有利威尔自己会带着的口红。  
用嘴唇画唇妆，他可能是第一人吧。艾伦充分地将嘴上的色彩留在利威尔唇上，同时利威尔的舌头也伸进艾伦嘴里与他的舌尖调情。唇舌并用的挑逗最为致命，艾伦松开利威尔的唇，高亢地喘叫起来。“啊哈、要射了……嗯啊……”“射在我身上……射在衣服里面……”利威尔把自己的演出服撩起用牙齿咬住，将艾伦的阴茎凑近放在自己腹肌上方，并温柔地撸动着。  
“啊、哈啊！”艾伦招架不住这种前后夹击的刺激，很快就射在利威尔的小腹上，浊白的液体沾在他性感的腹肌上显得更为色情，低沉的呻吟让艾伦浑身发软。利威尔将艾伦的精液在自己身上抹匀，然后伸出舌头忘我地舔掉了手上残留的液体。随着一声沉吟，他将自己释放在艾伦的肠道里，让液体冲刷进艾伦的内部——这也是艾伦十分喜欢的一种刺激的方式。  
他们没时间等待激情褪去。“哈……让我看看你……”艾伦托住利威尔的脸，“还好……妆没怎么掉，你快回去吧。” “开什么玩笑，”利威尔凑到艾伦耳边轻轻啃咬，“我才不会，做完就走，只留你一个人。”于是他们两人赶紧起来，手忙脚乱穿好裤子走下车。  
艾伦把纸巾递给利威尔，而他根本没有接过来，将满腹的液体用衣服盖住：“你的精液是我的东西，我会带上台的。”他冲艾伦斜起嘴角一笑，将还不太能走的艾伦打横公主抱起来。“喂……你……”艾伦紧张地张望着，还好大家都去看演唱会，没人在停车场逗留。利威尔一溜小跑直接去了后台的最边角，把艾伦放在一张折叠椅上。  
“三小时后见。”利威尔啄吻了一下艾伦，然后迅速冲向后台前半边，让在中间指挥地手忙脚乱的导演差点暴走。  
“还有一分钟！你干什么去了？！”  
“没事的，我现在就上啦！”利威尔向导演眨了眨眼，导演也说不出什么话来，“真是让人操心……喂你没化妆啊利……”  
电吉他的弦音响起平复了一切喧嚣，灯光适时打在No Name身上，让一切色彩显得黯然无光。他是摇滚与流行乐的帝王，舞台上的暴君。捆了一半的绷带遮住一只眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，银色的话筒仿佛是他的权杖。  
“哇，谁给他画的妆？”  
“诶？不知道啊，回来就这样了。”  
“哇，画得很赶吧，那个唇妆没有涂匀。”  
艾伦坐在后边听着两个后台的助理兴奋的讨论，赶紧蹭了蹭自己嘴上的口红。  
完了，一定是接吻过头了。艾伦抬起头看着转录电视，利威尔的口红有一边蹭到了周围的皮肤上，显得匆忙而随意。  
“啊啊啊唇妆设计得太棒了，擦得就好像刚刚接过吻过一样！”  
“哇对啊！超级诱人的好不好！”两个助理兴致勃勃地讨论着，“待会去后台要合照！”  
艾伦惊讶地看着她们，一边偷偷笑出声。

第二天一早，“No Name接吻唇妆”一词就上了热搜。许多女性纷纷效仿那种好似被吻过的凌乱唇妆，既性感又诱人。不过，躺在床上翻云覆雨一晚上直接做到睡着的两人，估计要再过好几个小时才知道这回事吧。


End file.
